


Pizza Night

by SweeetDreamz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirty Michelangelo (tmnt), Fluff, Imagines, Jelly beans on pizza, Michelangelo x reader, Mikey x reader - Freeform, One Shot, Protective Michelangelo (TMNT), Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, TMNT, Tmnt imagines, Tmnt x reader, boyfriend scenarios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweeetDreamz/pseuds/SweeetDreamz
Summary: The Reader runs into trouble on her way home from the store.Good thing our favorite orange clad turtle in a half shell just happens to be in the area.
Relationships: Michelangelo (TMNT)/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Pizza Night

Your parents were out of town for the week, leaving you to run the household on your own. Well, you were an only child, so the only thing you were responsible for was the numerous amounts of houseplants your mother had cluttered around the two bedroom apartment. _“Protect my babies,”_ she had told you as her and your father left for their trip to the Bahamas. You would have loved to go with them, but you still had school this week. Apparently missing a week of high school to go on a tropical vacation was highly frowned upon. Oh, well! You might as well make the most out of this week while your parents were away.

Tonight would be the first night your parents would be away, and luckily it was a Saturday. Since you didn’t have to be awake super early the next morning, you decided you wanted to make your own home-made pizza for dinner. You had spent most of the afternoon making the dough, but then you realized you didn't have any tomatoes or toppings! You groaned to yourself. You definitely should have checked the fridge before you started making the pizza... Fortunately you only lived a few blocks away from the closest grocery store. Wiping the sweat from your brow, you figured you could use a break and opted to walking down to the local grocery store while your pizza dough was setting in the fridge.

You weren't planning on buying a lot, but you may have gotten a little carried away in the spree of the moment. If you made your own pizza dough, then why ruin the authentic flavor with pre-made, chemical filled jarred pizza sauce? The decision was obvious. You had to make your own pizza sauce. If you didn't, then it would be a crime against ALL authentic pizzerias- or something like that. Paying for your groceries, you ended up leaving the store with freshly ripened tomatoes, oregano, chili pepper flakes, and fresh garlic for the sauce. The smell of the tomatoes made your mouth water. You couldn't wait to be home and make the sauce! You also ended up buying mozzarella cheese, pepperoni, and jelly beans. You secretly loved putting jelly beans on your pizza; it just added that extra crunch.

It took a lot longer to gather all of the ingredients than you originally expected. By the time you left the store, it was already pitch dark. It wasn't really a big deal since you only lived a couple of blocks away, so you didn't think much of it.

On your way home, you had to pass by quite a few alley ways. Something that seemed so mundane in the middle of the day was actually quite terrifying past dark. The corners and brick walls of each building seemed to meld together, each alley you passed appearing to be one dark corner after another. You clutched the paper bag filled with all of your groceries closer to your chest, your eyes never leaving your side. You had let out a huge breath, which you didn't even realize you were holding in the first place, when you saw the window to your apartment. The glowing lights from your apartment window caused you to feel relief.

 _"Almost there,"_ you mumbled to yourself.

Just as you were about to cross over the last block before home, you suddenly felt two strong hands grip onto your shoulders and pull you backwards. You didn't even have time to let out a scream before you dropped your bag, and were forced further into the darkest parts of the sidewalk. You saw the street lights get dimmer and dimmer as you were pulled further and further into the darkness, and only then did you manage to scream.

Your scream was cut short when your captor had clamped his grimy hand over your face, squeezing slightly. The putrid and overwhelming scent of sweat and alcohol violated your nostrils, and made your eyes burn with tears. You tried to scream again, but the only sounds that could be heard were the _"mmmm's"_ that managed to push their way up your throat.

 _“Is this it?"_ You thought to yourself. Is this where it ends?

As if the heavens had heard your pleas and cries of anguish, your assailants grip was ripped from your defenseless body, causing you to be knocked to the ground with a thud. From behind you, you could hear the drunken cries and grunts from the man that stole you away from the light. You feared someone much worse had come along, so you remained on the ground and cupped your hands over your ears. You squeezed your eyes shut and held in your breath, attempting to blend into the darkness of the alley.

The dreadful cries vanished, and everything was now silent.

You dared not move an inch. What felt like minutes, but was only mere seconds that went by when you suddenly heard footsteps trekking their way towards you. You quivered in fear, awaiting what was to come next.

 _“Are you alright?"_ A soft voice directed to you.

 _“Huh?"_ You thought to yourself. You slowly removed your hands from your head before looking up. You turned around slowly to peer behind you. That’s when you saw him.

_A Turtle?_

You stared blankly at the man-turtle, clearly speechless. He just scratched the back of his head while trying to avoid your eyes. He seemed rather flustered.

 _"Umm... My name's Mikey."_ The turtle said with an awkward chuckle, as he held the back of his head not really sure what else to do with his hands. He then looked to you for approval, but you just kept staring up at him while sitting on your knees. You didn’t know what to say.

 _“That man... He won't hurt you anymore, I made sure of it."_ The orange masked turtle continued still a little flustered at your stares.

You had been so shocked by tonight’s events that you had completely discarded the fact that this man- turtle had just saved your life! Oh, how foolish you felt. Your cheeks became flushed from embarrassment.

 _"I'm sorry for staring,"_ you finally spoke. He seemed surprised at your words.

 _"It's okay. It happens a lot."_ He chuckled to himself. You gave him a sincere smile.

 _"Thank you for saving me, Mikey."_ You smiled as his name rolled off your tongue.

 _"No problem, dudette."_ He seemed a lot calmer, and less flustered now. He flashed you a boyish grin before giving you his hand to help you up. You quickly accepted his hand, and allowed him to pull you to your feet. You looked down for a second, realizing that your jeans were now all scuffed up. You brushed yourself off before looking up at the man-turtle. He was quite strong, and managed to pull you up without any hesitation.

 _"Thanks,"_ you said again. He just grinned down at you.

 _"Oh,"_ he said suddenly before turning around. You just looked at him curiously. He bent down to pick something up before turning back around to face you.

_"You dropped this."_

_"Oh, my groceries! I completely forgot about them."_ He handed them to you, and you thanked him for the third time that night.

 _"You sure have a lot of groceries,"_ he chuckled. _"Cooking something special?"_ He asked cheekily. You grinned and told him you were making pizza.

 _"Pizzzzza!"_ He drooled. You giggled, and he immediately wiped his lip before blushing furiously. You thought for a moment before deciding to ask-

 _"Did you want to come over for some pizza?"_ He seemed a bit surprised by your request, and you immediately regretted it. What were you thinking? You just met the guy and now you're asking him to come over for pizza? He must think you're a creep.

 _"Sure,"_ he said with a huge grin. He said _"yes?"_ You couldn't believe it!

 _"Great!"_ You said with a smile and a slight blush. You started to lead Mikey to your apartment.

 _"You know,"_ he started. _"I'm an excellent cook!"_

 _"Really? Maybe you can help me finish making the pizzas,"_ You asked.

 _"Of course,"_ he said. _"Making them is just as fun as eating them."_

 _"Definitely,"_ you giggled.

 _"Hey, you know what's really good on pizza?"_ He said while following you to your apartment.

 _"What's that?"_ You asked curiously.

_"Jelly beans."_

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to Wattpad in 08/03/15 under SweeetDreamz  
> ***Edited as of 09/01/20***


End file.
